Opening/Thomas and Percy find the TV
This is how the opening goes in Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure!. film opens on Ryan and Matau walking with Thomas and Percy Ryan F-Freeman: and sighs Smell the fresh air. Thomas: It's so nice, Ryan. Percy: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight did like me when I became a Prime and a prince. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. How did you become a Prime and a prince? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll tell you all about it, Matau. the cyborg tells him, Thomas and Percy fall through the ground Matau T. Monkey: Huh? Thomas! Percy! Follow them, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Matau. But you can do it you're smaller. Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master Ryan. Right away, Master Ryan. I'll be right back. jumps in after Thomas and Percy Thomas: Ow! Percy: That hurt. Matau T. Monkey: Look out below! lands on Thomas Thomas: Ow! Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Thomas. At least I land on something soft. and Percy pick themselves up Matau T. Monkey: something Look! Percy: What is this, Matau? Thomas: It's a television, Percy. Matau T. Monkey: I'll look at it. Where did it come from? checks the TV to find out what it's made from Thomas: So, where did it come from, Matau? Percy: Did the Dazzlings loss this? Matau T. Monkey: No they didn't loss this. This TV might be made from the United States. But it is broken and needs to be fixed. Thomas: You are so smart like Tony Stark is, Matau. We should take the TV with us. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Thomas. Maybe I can make some upgrades to it. take the TV to Ryan to show him Ryan F-Freeman: What's this you three found, Matau? shows Ryan a broken TV Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That is broken. It's made from USA. We can fix this at the Steamworks.his and a portal opens up Matau, Thomas and Percy set into the portal and arrive at the Steamworks Victor: Hello, my friends. Sci-Ryan: Is that a TV, Ryan? nods Thomas (EG): It looks broken. Thomas: That's because it is, EG me. Sci-Ryan: Maybe Matau and I can fix it. Matau T. Monkey: Good idea, Sci-Ryan. Maybe we'll get this upgraded. Ratchet: That is good, Matau. Then it'll work again. Pinkie Pie: I know this. That's... oh, what's it called again? Sonata Dusk: TV? Thomas: Its called that for short. It's 'television'. Sonata Dusk: Oh right. and Sci-Ryan gets to work fixing the TV and Matau ridged the TV with some upgrades Matau T. Monkey: Upgrade complete. Emily: Now, to turn on the TV. I can't wait to see what's going on all over the world. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Adagio. We'll turn on the TV on the count of three. One, two, three. turns it on and a show called PJ Masks comes on Aria Blaze: Who are those, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Shush, Aria. nods PJ Masks theme song starts playing and Ryan move their head to the music Catboy: Catboy~ Owlette: Owlette~ Gekko: Gekko~ The PJ Masks: Let's go~ Choir: Who goes into the night~ So, they can save the day~ Who are these heroes~ To show you the way~ PJ Masks and Choir: PJ Masks~ We're the PJ Masks~ PJ Masks~ We're the PJ Masks~ Catboy: Cuz, bedtime~ Owlette: The right time~ Gekko: To fight crime~ I can't think of a rhyme~ PJ Masks and Choir: PJ Masks~ We're the PJ Masks~ PJ Masks~ We're the PJ Masks~ PJ MASKS!~ gives Adagio a piece of paper Adagio Dazzle: What's this for? Ryan F-Freeman: I wrote a title of this, Adagio. looks at the film title: "Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure!" and gives Ryan a thumbs up the screen Catboy: We have to save someone from Night Ninja. Owlette: On it, Catboy. Gekko: I'll help. save the child and then Night Ninja shows up Night Ninja: Well, well, well. If it isn't the PJ Masks. Catboy: Night Ninja. Night Ninja: Catboy. It's been a long time. Catboy: What is it you're planning this time? Night Ninja: Well, Catboy, I am planning to take the city and it's residents to it's knees. By using my invention and the Ninjalinoes. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope he fails. nods then sees that the episode has ended with a cliffhanger, the PJ Masks are about to [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan